


[AMV] Cloud X Aerith - Moondust

by DistantRain



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AMV, F/M, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantRain/pseuds/DistantRain
Summary: A fanmade tribute to Cloud X Aerith featuring the song Moondust. Contains Chapter 14 spoilers!
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	[AMV] Cloud X Aerith - Moondust

**Author's Note:**

> The remake of Final Fantasy 7 really had my gushing over Cloud X Aerith and I just had to make something for them after completing the game. I decided to share it here for those who are interested. I think the song 'Moondust' by Jaymes Young is a very fitting song. It certainly is from Cloud's perspective yet given the scene in Chapter 14, you could say it's been from both perspectives all along.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> I do not own any of the contents used. This is a non-profit fanmade tribute made for entertainment purposes only.


End file.
